


Second chances

by ambitiouspants



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: JT has always been the bb on his teams and that really works for me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambitiouspants/pseuds/ambitiouspants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fluff to try and get other people excited about this potential pairing, because <a href="http://ambitiouspants.tumblr.com/post/54289324424/so-oshawa-generals-linemates-cal-clutterbuck-and">these quotes</a> Cal gave about Johnny in 2010 are absolutely killing me. "I'll make sure to tell him I still run his show," really Cal?? Basically he hits all my kinks and feelings about JT being really young and slightly helpless off the ice for most of his hockey career...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second chances

**Author's Note:**

> I totes also ship Johnny pretty hard with Sam Gagner AND PK Subban (and OT3 him with PK and Carey Price even though that only happens in my head) but I am so excited about possibly having someone actually on the team to ship him with! (And I think JT just meshes well with older men, idk.) At least until Johnny finishes getting the Islanders to acquire all his childhood friends and teammates and Sammy comes to Long Island.
> 
> I'm embarrassed that I didn't get the name Clutterbuck in the title but sleep beckons.

When Johnny first heard the news about Cal Clutterbuck being traded to Long Island, it took him a little while before he decided to dig through his contacts for Cal's number. They'd lost contact for a bit, but had reconnected in Slovakia at the 2011 Worlds.

Johnny had a bit of a crush on his older linemate, for pretty much the entire two years that they played together for the Oshawa Generals. Cal was loud, funny, and tough. He always looked out for Johnny on the ice. And even though he gave Johnny a hard time sometimes in the locker room, it was always good-natured and helped Johnny feel like just one of the guys. Cal let Johnny know that he considered it his job to protect Johnny, whether that meant just keeping an eye out for him with the guys, or letting opposition know they'd regret targeting the team's young star player.

Cal was three years older than Johnny though, and totally unobtainable. The crush stayed firmly in the realm of fantasy, practically hero worship. Johnny had always refused to let himself read anything more into Cal's actions, always refused to get his hopes up. But now they were both adults, back together on the same team - maybe even on the same line. Johnny dialed Cal's number with slightly sweaty palms.

After a few rings, Cal answered the phone with a cheerful, "Hallo Johnny, my little pigeon!"

Johnny had been waiting nervously, but let out a surprised laugh. "I thought I was done with you and your weird insults!"

Cal laughed too. "You think I'd forget? It's only been, what, five or six years?"

"Something like that," Johnny said. "You've been doing real good in Minnesota. It'll be good to play alongside you again."

"Ha, if I'm good enough to play on the top line with the darling of Long Island! Always the first overall draft pick, you overachiever," Cal said. The playful teasing brought Johnny right back to their years playing junior.

Johnny couldn't help but get serious. "You're part of why I'm here today, Cal, you know that. You helped me a lot those first couple years in juniors."

"Oh hey, the feeling's mutual! You think I put up 89 points without you in Oshawa?" Cal said warmly. "Of course, you've also gotta be a big part of why I'm heading to Long Island, you know. You got your lacrosse buddy Moulson to play with, they got you set up living in Doug Weight's pocket, they must have noticed you following Streit to Switzerland like a duckling. Gotta have someone take care of Johnny, right?"

The words were teasing and light, but the tone was full of affection. For the first time, Johnny let himself imagine Cal returning his feelings.

"Yeah?" he asked quietly. "You're gonna take care of me?"

Cal's voice turned serious. "That's my job, isn't it? It's always been my job, since you showed up in juniors, already better than the rest of us at age 15. You couldn't drive, you barely talked that first year, but you could move the hell out of the puck." His voice dropped as he said, "You were so damn good, Johnny."

Johnny blushed, as much at Cal's tone as the compliments. "Now we get another chance to be good together," he said.

"Yeah," Cal said, his voice laden with promise. "I think it's about time."


End file.
